


A moment before you’re gone

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Angst, F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader, a childhood friend of Bucky’s,  becomes a nurse and Bucky gets worried when she’s working too hard. Eventually, she faints in front of him.





	

They both were way too stubborn for their good. No matter how many times you begged, reasoned and yelled, both Steve and Bucky shook their heads. ‘We must serve our country’, they would say, ‘it is our duty’, Steve would always add. He hoped to be enlisted even despite his poor health.

You met James while you both were kids and you quickly developed a friendship. He was loyal, sometimes overprotective and since you were the only child, Bucky took the part of your older brother. No guy could approach you without being given a stern look from Bucky.

When he saved Steven from a bully, you gladly accepted the latter as a new friend. Steve was kind yet quiet, quite an opposite of Bucky but they seemed to complete one another perfectly. You were more than happy when a beautiful bond formed between the three of you.

After countless times of tending to their wounds (trouble seemed to follow Steve and Bucky everywhere they went) you knew that being a nurse was what you wanted to do. You loved helping people, it always brought you joy when Steve felt better after you assisted.

And so, you finished nursing school and started working in one of hospitals in Brooklyn. Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky graduated from school, too, and Bucky began to work as a bartender. In his spare time he was boxing. Steve attempted at it as well, just after the three of you found out that America was joining World War II, but that didn’t grant Steve anything. He was still unable to enlist.

Bucky and you, on the other hand, were and you were sure James would join the army as soon as possible. You didn’t tell them you applied to be an army nurse. Most likely, they would keep you locked in your flat so that you would be safe from war’s terrors. Little did they know that you had seen enough to be unmoved by even the ugliest wounds.

There was yet another reason as to why you didn’t want any of them to go to war. You were completely head over heels in love with Bucky. You hoped he didn’t notice,  Steve, however, realized it immediately. He never pushed you into confessing your feelings, knowing that you would do it when you were ready.

Thing was – you didn’t feel ready. And you pretty sure you would never be.

And ever since you began working in the hospital, you had little no time for yourself. It was easier to not think about Bucky then, yes, but you missed the evenings with your two boys, playing cards or teaching them how to dance.

They came by to visit, Steve more often than Bucky, considering his condition. You were glad when they were there, other nurses visibly swooning over Bucky, much to your jealousy. You had to remind yourself that he wasn’t yours and that he probably never would be, not when whole world was on fire and whoever was able to fight joined the troops.

Today, you saw him entering the hospital you were working in, but he stepped into the doctor’s office instead of approaching you first with that flirtatious smirk of his. Your heart always raced when he smiled at you that way. You assumed that he wanted to check on his health before going to enlist.

You re-focused your attention on cleaning the tools, humming your favorite song to yourself. It was hard not to let Bucky invade your toughs and consume your mind once you saw him but you were trying your best. It wasn’t your fault that you were failing miserably.

“Doll, you’re still here?” a familiar, deep voice rung behind you and you fought back a wide, goofy smile upon recognizing it.

“Not everyone work regular hours, James. It’s busy lately.”

“It’s busy all the time, Y/N,” he said, worry etched in his eyes when you glanced at him over your shoulder, “when did you rest?”

You furrowed your brows.

“Yesterday.”

“You’ve been here for two days?!”

“Yes, I suppose,” you said carefully with a grimace when you saw his indignant expression.

“You work too hard, doll,” he murmured, coming to your side and placing his hand on the small of your back, moving his thumb with a reassuring, gentle gesture. You gave him a soft smile.

“I’ll be fine, Buck.”

“You always are, Y/N, I know that and you never let anyone take care of you. How about I take you home and we make Steve cook for you?”

“Sounds absolutely irresistible but you know I can’t. I have job to do, patients waiting for me. I can’t leave them just like that,” you protested and Bucky nodded, knowing better than to argue with you. He was aware of how much you adored your job, even despite difficulties, and he admired you for your devotion. Yet, he was still concerned.

He noticed that you were rarely present at your flat. More often than not you were at the hospital. You also lost weight, your skin was pale but that sweet smile was still plastered on your face. Steve was convinced that you would listen to Bucky but then again, neither of them could force you to do anything.      

“You didn’t come here to see me, did you?” you broke the silence and Bucky’s face fell.

“I’m enlisting tomorrow.”

“Of course you are. Is Steve coming with you?”

“He wants to but we both know how it’s gonna end,” Bucky said bitterly and you nodded. Neither Bucky nor you managed to convince Steve that there was no point in registering with his poor health.

“Promise me you’ll get some rest soon, Y/N,” Bucky almost pleaded and you couldn’t help but to smile fondly at him while nodding.

“Promise. Now go away before someone catches me talking to you instead of doing my job,” you nudged his side and Bucky chuckled before placing a quick kiss on the top of your head and exiting the room, winking at other nurses while he walked out of the hospital.

Two weeks later he was in Wisconsin, training with the rest of his regiment. Steve was still trying to sign in and you… well, you were trying to stop your heart from breaking every time you though you would lose them both.

_______

You rolled your eyes when you heard another fit of giggles coming from a small room when nurses were resting while there was nothing to do. For you, however, there was always something to do, especially when it meant you wouldn’t be thinking about two of your friends joining the war.

And the fact that you would be gone to serve in an army too. You still hadn’t told Steve. You couldn’t bring yourself to confess that would leave him as well.

The rest of nurses you knew wasn’t that eager to leave safe spots in hospital. They couldn’t understand why did you apply in the first place and why you cheered when you received the information that you were accepted.

It seemed that all that they cared about was a line of handsome soldiers in uniforms, walking in throughout the day, Lord only knew what for. Now was no different as you spotted a soldier with broad back leaning against the doorframe of nurses’ room.

You felt your pulse quicken and you took a deep breath to steady it. You felt beyond exhausted but your shift was yet to end. You couldn’t remember when was the last time you slept more than three hours and when did you had proper meal. You were pushing your body to its limits but it wasn’t the first time. And certainly wouldn’t be the last.

You turned around to head to the tray where you had all of the medicines prepared when you realized that there was a figure standing few steps from you. In a uniform. With a face you had fallen for and a smirk that made you weak in the knees.

“Buck?” you heart sped up and you could feel yourself out of breath. Your head began to spin fast, making your vision blur.

“Doll?” Bucky’s worried call was the last thing you heard before you lost your consciousness.

Few moments later you woke up to someone patting your cheek gingerly. You slowly opened your eyes and blinked few times and your vision focused on your legs being rested on James’s shoulder.

“I knew that uniform will make ladies swoon but you, doll, are the first to faint,” he said smugly with a cocky smirk and you scoffed.

“I would punch you if I had strength, James Barnes. You’re unbelievable.”

“So was I said. Now, Y/N, what did you promise before I went off for training?”

“That I’ll rest.”

“And did you?”

“Yes, that day I was resting. You didn’t say anything about others, thou,” you teased, forcing a small smile when you felt better.

Bucky’s hand didn’t leave your cheek. He was now moving his thumb along your cheekbone, gazing into your eyes with his concern-filled ones.

“When are you shipping off?” you asked quietly.

“Tomorrow morning.”

“With which regiment?” you questioned further and Bucky’s brows knitted.

“107th.”

“Then, my dear friend, you are not going to get rid of me so easily. I’m serving as a nurse in 107th.”

After your announcement Bucky was silent for a longer moment and you started to feel anxious. Would he hate you for joining the army? Would he scream and scold you just like you did with him and Steve?

Then, a wide grin spread on his lips. He couldn’t help it – he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, shocking you completely. You froze with your eyes open widely and when he pulled away, you were pretty sure you were about to pass out again.

Bucky cradled your face and kissed the tip of your nose, making you giggle.

“I’m taking you home and don’t you dare say no, Y/N. You wait here till I find Steve and we’re having that damn dinner together, alright?”

“Yes, Sergeant,” you said teasingly and Bucky shook his head before he stood up, gently placing your legs on the hospital bed. He watched you for a moment, glad that the colors were back on your face, that your eyes were shining bright again.

“I know that I shouldn’t be that happy, but… from all of the bad scenarios, this is the best one. I was so afraid to leave you here without you knowing how I felt. What if-”

“Oh, shut up and go get Steve. I bet that he’s in trouble again,” you ushered him and Bucky let out a short cackle and then disappeared when a doctor came to check on you.

Yet, you could only agree with him – it was the best of the bad scenarios.


End file.
